We Are Legend
by Jedoliath
Summary: Vegeta Junior's mother is a genius, and as a genius she has invented a cure for a new, and mysterious disease, but it has a horrible side-affect.


The young boy stifled a sneeze as his Mother came into the room,

"Really, Mum, I'm fine, no need to worry," VJ persuaded,

"No, I know when my lil' baby is sick! And I'm going to make you better, I promise. You'll be fixed in no time, at all," she reassured, before walking back into her laboratory. VJ sighed, he had spent one too many days out in the cold, and this was his punishment. He wasn't even allowed to open a window, with the Tyrant in the house. All he could do, all was watch television - which was exceptionally boring in the daytime - and read. He doubted if he was even allowed to get off this couch, even to go to the toilet.

Bored, he began switching through the channels. He finally stopped upon a documentary. It looked interesting, so VJ set the remote down and settled down to watch. It was about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - the old horror story. Apparently there was some truth behind it. If you had the right chemicals, you could actually, temporarily erase someone's conscience, so they could no anything they wanted, uninhibited. It was like a truth serum, forcing your body to do things you wanted to do, aside of how it affected other people. Of course, nobody had found this serum yet. VJ sighed, and switched over the channel. The Medical Channel. VJ had nothing better to do so he left it on.

On the Medical Channel, they were talking about a disease that had only recently revealed itself. The victims had all the symptoms of a regular house-cold. But after two to three weeks, they died, mysteriously. A growing worry formulated in the back of the boy's mind.

Was this why his Mum had been so frantic about him? Was she worried he would fall victim to this mysterious disease?

"Honey!" He heard his Mother yell from within her Laboratory, she came running out, holding a vial of boiling, red liquid. VJ gulped, he knew what was coming next.

He gagged as his Mother wrenched his mouth open and poured the vile concoction down his throat. He choked several times, but his Mother just kept pouring,

"There, you'll be all better, now," she reassured him, as she patted his large head. VJ suddenly felt extremely tired, wasn't he meant to be cured? He drifted off to sleep.

The young Hybrid woke up. His eyes slowly opened to the same bright sunlight that he hated, so much. He got up, and yawned. He slowly lumbered over to the mirror, to reach the mirror he always had to stand on a small plastic stool. But this time, he could see over the sink and into the mirror. What he saw in the mirror was obviously not his face. He saw a tall man, with zero hair on his body. His skin was bare, showing off the bleached, veiny flesh. His eyes were green, but with a tint of dark-red, the same colour when he got very angry.

What's happened to me? Why do I look...like a freak?

"Darling, it's time to get up, you aren't sick anymore, it's time you went outside and played," his Mother said as she walked into the room. Something came over VJ, something terrible, something horrible, and he liked it. He leaped off of the ground and tackled his Mother to the ground. The freak smiled at her, before ripping out her neck.

Blood, dripping from his chin, he left the house, to find some more yummy food to fill his stomach. He watched as what used to be his Mother, bounded away down the street, probably looking for the same thing he was. Blood.

VJ peered into the building, he could see the bodies cowering and writhing inside. They didn't know he was watching, didn't know he was deciding which one to rip into first. The young Hybrid clenched his large fists, feeling his muscles ripple beneath his leathery, gray skin. He burst through the window, shattering the glass around him and sending spears of the now, jagged pieces of glass into the small apartment level.

The Zombie hissed and picked up the closest man, throwing him into the wall and ripping into his flesh with his big teeth, VJ roared and turned to a couple. They looked in love, as they held each other's hands desperately seeking comfort. Now, this boy wanted to have some fun. He picked up the male one of the pair and tore into his neck with his teeth, he then dropped him to the ground and watched him turn. The man's flesh bubbled, and his eyes darkened. He turned into the same gray deformity that VJ still was, and always would be.

At first, the man tried to attack the former-Saiyan warrior, but with a quick slap to the face, the zombie veered away, and turned on his loved one. VJ cackled as he watched him pin her against the wall and lean in for one, final kiss. Surprisingly, she leaned in too, knowing she was near her end, and she'd be the same as her lover, very soon. But instead of a kiss, he tore off her lips and gratefully chewed on them.

The Hybrid laughed for several minutes, before turning back to the rest of the inhabitants of the building. VJ felt like a bit of fun, in private. He picked up the most frightened women of the bunch and took off back, to his household.

VJ looked upon his former friend, who to him, was nothing more than another scrap of meat. The Hybrid licked his lips excitedly, the man had just rushed and slumped to the ground before him, almost offering himself to him. But, VJ wanted a challenge, it had been so long since anyone had given him a challenge, he wanted this man to fight,

"Get up, fight me."

The man raised his eyes to the beast, now determined to win, to bring him back. Zorn sped forward, catching VJ around the stomach and shoving him to the ground. But this was his biggest mistake. VJ had raw power and strength, and could easily maneuver himself into a killing position from here. Instead, VJ smashed his fists forward into the chest of the Saiyan Warrior. The man flew backwards and landed, expertly, on his feet. The Beast jumped to his feet and bounded forward towards the young man. Zorn ducked under a punch thrown by VJ and brought his fist, smashing up into his stomach. VJ cringed, but simply grabbed Zorn's hips and hoisted him, upside down into the air. VJ dropped him, and at the last minute, caught him by his ankles. The young Hybrid then began swinging him around by his ankles, in circles around his body. When VJ felt that he could not hold on anymore, he let go, sending Zorn thrashing through a wall near him. And as the dust cleared, he heard his voice,

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but it's for your own good."

And he came out, holding a fire poker - a long metal pole with a spike and a hook on the end - VJ smiled, a sword fight. The Saiyan swung out, wildly with the long metal stick, VJ bent back, Matrix style, feeling the blade swipe across his face. He popped back up, and pretending to run, he darted back behind the door and into his room. There he found his old, crimson Katana. He drew it out of its sheath happily, and turned to see Zorn in the doorway, now looking defeated at the sight of an actual weapon.

VJ sprinted forward, holding his sword expertly out in front of him, he swiped sideways, which was clumsily blocked by Zorn with the massive, unwieldy weapon. Zorn would of stood a chance, with a real sword, but with that hefty pole of crap he couldn't do anything, and would soon have his head rolling across the floor.

The Beast drove him backwards, into his Mother's room, where a laptop lay, askew across the floor. With a gigantic roar, VJ swooped his sword sideways and completely smashed Zorn's fire poker into pieces. Just as VJ was about to deliver a killing blow, he spotted something on the computer that made him stop. He didn't register what it was saying, but it was enough for him to sheath his sword, and walk out. And something prickled on his mind, dancing around his brain, not letting him catch it. Whatever was on the screen had made hip stop, and spare the warrior, made him want the warrior to live. But what?

VJ sniffed the air excitedly, he could smell the scent of human flesh, teasing his senses and leading him to their fresh meat. He was just about to leap, directly over the building, where he knew someone was hiding and devour them when he felt a shadow, loom over him. This shadow sent a chill down his spine and caused him to shudder violently. He turned and looked upwards, to see a shower of small pods, crashing through the atmosphere towards him.

Somehow, the Hybrid knew it was the Saiyan he had fought, not long before, who had ordered the strike upon the city. But it only seemed that these ones were just the preliminary team, since there was so few of them, but the ship above was obviously massive. This would be fun, extremely fun.

VJ burst into the air, coming into contact with one of the metallic space pods above him. he drove his pale shoulder into it, causing a tiny dint. He then wrapped his arms around it and threw it, as hard as he could towards the ground. He then sped back down and belched out a torrent of flame from deep within his throat, it covered the ship, softening it, slightly. As a result, the ship would probably compress inwards as it struck the ground, not killing the man inside, but injuring him.

The pod struck the ground and molded in with the rough tarmac. VJ jumped down and ripped into it with his bare hands. Inside he saw a Saiyan Warrior, obviously of high class. The massive gloved fist of the Saiyan crashed into the Hybrid's face and sent him stumbling backwards. He watched as the Saiyan climbed out from the pod and drew a long, two-handed sword.

VJ drew his own crimson Katana, and faced off the man.

The former Prince darted forward, sweeping up his super-light katana into range of the large beefy Saiyan with his slow, unwieldy sword. Just as his blade was about to connect, he snapped it back, twisting it and slicing into the Saiyan's flesh at his chest. Blood spat forth from the wound, but it didn't seem to be deep at all. The Saiyan swung his gigantic sword at such a speed, that it astounded the young boy. But he wasn't so surprised that he forgot to dodge the cleaver of a blade. He quite easily sidestepped it and threw his palm forward. As it stopped in a shuddering halt, the balls of energy scattered from his outstretched palm and pelted into the massive man. Now, all VJ had to do was deliver the quick, painful blow.

But then, more shapes loomed around him. And he realized that they had all arrived, and they were all here for him, and no-one else. They all carried swords, of different kinds, and he was sure they knew how to use them. Especially noting the incredibly high rank that they all held. But he had one last card up his sleeve. A trump card.

He clenched his fists and roared into the sky, letting his voice carry over the whole city. And all cross the city, the zombie's ears would pick up, and they would head to their Master. For meat, and for survival.

And they came, in the massive swarm. They were all bloodthirsty. And all driven by utter madness and starvation. They were also incredibly strong, so much stronger and faster than any other human.

The Elite Saiyans surrounding VJ all turned their backs on him, except for two. The two still staring at him were twins. They both had their hair tied back in a ponytail, black and carrying two short swords. They were thin, but agile. And they had trimmed down armour, sticking close to their bodies. Soldiers.

VJ watched intently as his horde of demonic minions smashed into the barrier of Saiyans - only a dozen Saiyans against hundreds of the undead. The young Prince himself, jumped backwards, away from the horde, knowing the twins would obviously follow him.

They attacked in unison, both twirling vortex's of slashing fury. They were in control of all of their movements, and it was incredibly hard to keep up. But VJ still managed to deflect most of their slashes with his long, crimson Katana.

VJ had to take the offensive, he didn't want to just sit their and tire himself out. VJ knew that the Saiyans fighting his army would probably win, but it was only a small portion of the Beasts across the planet. These weren't even all of the ones in West City. And the whole world would of probably been infected, by now. Billions. Under his control. All he had to do was get away from these warriors, but he couldn't run. His blood thirst was too great for a simple retreat. he had to devour them. Every last scrap. VJ licked his lips at the prospect, but it only distracted him, so he quickly ceased it. The two brothers were experts, and they saw their opportunity when it came along.

They came in. One came from the fight, jabbing down. The other came from the left, feinting down and then slashing upwards. In a desperate attempt to get away from the pair he let loose a volley of Energy Balls from his free hand and coughed up a cloud of flame from his mouth. It did make the two draw short. VJ skipped backwards and raised his left hand above his head, he summoned up a beam Ball and threw it down, watching it split into three pieces, hovering vertically over each other. The Hybrid swung his sword down, cutting them into even smaller pieces as they flew forth to the Companions.

The balls of energy hit them both, sending them spiraling to the ground. VJ was about to leap on top of them, and sever both of their heads with one stroke of his sword. But as he leaped through the air, he felt the strong hands of the Saiyan he had fought earlier grip him around the shoulders. He was thrown onto the ground, on his back, his sword slipping out of his hands. All of the Saiyans that had landed on Earth were standing there above him. VJ craned his neck upwards, to see the remaining underlings sprinting away, bounding along on all fours,

"Cowards," VJ muttered.

"Well they were up against the most skilled task force in all of the Saiyan legion," one of the twins told him.

VJ raised his hands and slowly clapped, showing them that he didn't actually give a damn about that.

"Just kill me now, I don't want to be subject to all of your shit experiments, monkey swine."

"Actually, Zorn told us to bring you back to the ship, alive. Remember him? You should, he sacrificed everything for you, ungrateful bastard," someone he didn't know, said. VJ bit his lip in silence, and then all of a sudden rolled backwards. Somehow evading the brute's group and getting to his feet.

They all watched him cautiously, wondering whether to make the move or not. But then, he heard a crackling noise and turned around to see a long metal stick with a pronged end, sparkling with electricity. Before he knew it, it was jabbing him in the stomach. 1,000,000 Volts of energy coursed through his body and covered him, completely. His muscles spasmed, and he felt consciousness begin to slip from his eyes. But before he finally went to sleep, possibly never to wake up again he grabbed one of their hands and told them,

"Tell Zorn, I'm sorry," unveiling his true self, near the point of death. Or at least what he thought was the point of death.

Help me.


End file.
